ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Enforcers
The Galactic Enforcers is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10. Plot A wormhole in space opens up and a ship comes out. Another opens, but this time, it attacks the ship that previously appeared. An alien attacks the vessel from which was attacked, and it seems that he was after a substance called Element X. To complete the mixture, SixSix shows a projection where they will find the next ingredient: Earth. A black and white cartoon shows up and it seems to be showing a robot attack ordered by an evil doctor. A hero then shows up and he refers himself as Ultra Ben. While the crowd cheers for his victory, it seems that Ultra Ben was none other than Ben, who was daydreaming while reading a graphic novel. It was interrupted by Gwen, who says that he’s been sitting on top of a statue. Ben’s day seems to be a bore and Gwen just can't understand how Ben can’t appreciate a work of art. While he walks down the steps, an alien vessel flies by and Ben’s excitement starts to overcome him. The ship lands on the city street and the same large, orange alien, called Vulkanus, comes out and he asks the crowd where he can find the Bicenthium Alloy. Nobody seems to understand what he's talking about, so Vulkanus infers that they're protecting such an element. Vulkanus hits the ground to shake and threaten the people, while Ben seems to be ready for action. He transforms into Four Arms and he grabs a hold of Vulkanus, trying to pin her down. He refers Four Arms as a Tetramand, which is Four Arms’s species. He knocks Four Arms off him and throws him to a nearby building. SixSix flies by to shoot and Four Arms's memory seems to be jumpstarted by his appearance. SixSix shoots missiles, but Four Arms was able to redirect it back. SixSix avoids them, but lands on top of a truck. But before Four Arms was able to attack, SixSix releases a capsule, which shocks and temporarily disables his body functions. SixSix opens up his compartment of missiles and gets ready to shoot. Before SixSix shot a missile, he was interrupted and stopped by three aliens who are the Galactic Enforcers. The first is Synaptak, he appears to be a large brain inside, held in a container and rests atop of a body similar to an octopus. The second is Tini, a Tetramand like Four Arms, except a female in this case. And lastly, Ultimos, a caped alien, who is the leader of the group. Ultimos heads towards SixSix and SixSix tries to shoot him down with no luck. Then Tini comes up and she claps her hands to create a powerful sonic wave to push him to the truck where Four Arms is. She looks at Four Arms and Four Arms doesn’t seem to be intrigued by her interest in him. Lastly, Vulkanus tries to attack Synaptak, but he uses telekinesis and was able to carry him up to the sky. Ultimos delivers the final blow. Ultimos orders SixSix and Vulkanus to surrender, but Four Arms doesn’t seem to like the idea. He insists for them to "kick there butts before they try to pull something", but they were distracted enough for SixSix to release a flash capsule to use for an escape. As the vessel prepares to leave, he delivers one more blow towards the columns of a nearby building. Luckily, Four Arms and Tini held it in place before the roof collapsed. Synaptak uses his telekinesis to hold it in place while Ultimos uses heat vision to join them back on. Tini is intrigued by Four Arms, but he was lucky enough for the Omnitrix to time out and he reverts back into Ben, confusing Tini. It seems that the Galactic Enforcers were aware of the Omnitrix also and that it was in the possession of a child. Their pose doesn’t seem to intrigue Gwen much, but Ben is absolutely amazed by their appearance. With that, they teleport Ben and the others with them to discuss matters. In space, a floating vessel is near Earth. They're then teleported inside the ship. Ben continues to be excited to be with them. To start things off, Max has questions about SixSix and Ultimos explains that he was able to escape incarceration and teamed up with Vulkanus, Vulkanus is a Detrovite, who has limited mental capacity, but with powerful strength. Synaptak looks at Ben to take a quick comparison. It seems that SixSix and Vulkanus were hired to steal Element X. When combined with the compound Bicenthium alloy, it'll create a massive explosion, which can destroy a whole solar system. Gwen is intrigued by the explanations so far and Ben doesn’t want to hear anymore from her. He insists that Synaptak has it all covered. They release observers to find SixSix and Vulkanus. As they do, they offer a tour of the ship, but Ultimos explains that only Ben has the privilege to. Gwen and Grandpa Max are to remain in the bridge. Gwen is angered by the rules. While Ben looks out of the window to see the Earth, Ultimos wants to show him something. It was a huge book and Ultimos says that it was the galactic code of conduct. Ben is absolutely dumbfounded to see such a large book. An alarm then sounds off, signaling that the observers found something. It was SixSix and Vulkanus at a mine and they seem to be searching for iron ore. Ultimos offers Ben to join the Galactic Enforcers. Although Tini wants him to join, Synaptak is against it. In a final vote, Ultimos decides to put him in uniform. As for Max and Gwen, they're told to stay in the ship. Ben offers Ultimos a piece of chocolate before they head off. SixSix and Vulkanus continue to search and the Galactic Enforcers arrive. Before they ready for attack, they call Ultimos for what to do next. It seems that he was weakened by the chocolate. Synaptak is furious by what Ben did and he decides to take the lead. Synaptak reveals their location and as an officer, he says that he's to address their presence. Vulkanus throws a truck towards Ben and Tini, but Synaptak was able to hold it in place. Synaptak orders SixSix and Vulkanus to surrender, though they don’t seem to listen to his order. They attack back and Tini insists Ben become Four Arms. Ben transforms into XLR8 and decides to draw their attention. XLR8 tells Tini to take Vulkanus down. XLR8 makes a tornado to bring SixSix down. Tini takes Vulkanus down and heads towards XLR8. Instead of attacking SixSix, Tini declares that she must protect XLR8. She ends up being hit in the head. Synaptak takes Vulkanus down, but SixSix was able to disable him. With no teammates, XLR8 is cornered and thinks of what to do next. In the ship, Max and Gwen watch the battle. Max sets the teleporter's coordinates to their location to help out. While SixSix tries to shoot down XLR8, he can’t seem to aim straight for him. He ends up being brought back down onto the ground. Max and Gwen arrive on Earth after, only to end up under a falling vehicle. XLR8 speeds up just in time to save them. SixSix orders Vulkanus to pick up the container where they collected enough iron ore, and SixSix starts a rock slide to try and slow the team down. Ben thinks of something to try to stop the slide, and he steps forward. Synaptak comes in time to put a barrier around them. It seems that it was just to annoy Synaptak to go into action. They lost SixSix and Vulkanus, and it was explained that the Element mixture can be bound only with extreme heat. To make matters worse, they're in an area where such a facility is held. Ultimos regains his strength, and this time, Ben insists that they do it his way. Inside the mill, Vulkanus looks for the purest mixture of iron to mix with the Element X. The Galactic Enforcers arrive just in time, and Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and attacks SixSix. Gwen on the other hand, decides to mess around with the recipe. Cannonbolt heads to SixSix, but SixSix shoots him causing him to fall down into the hot liquid metal. Synaptak was there in time just to carry him before he was literally melted to death. Ultimos and Tini fight Vulkanus and throw him into the hot metal. Meanwhile, Synaptak and Cannonbolt fight SixSix, and SixSix releases a whip, which he uses it to grab onto Synaptak. Cannonbolt comes to the rescue after. Vulkanus then throws a large ball of metal, which destroys the controls of the mixture. The team was finally able to collaborate and finish the fight, and they drop liquid metal on SixSix and Vulkanus, while Ultimos cools it down. In the end, Ultimos is intrigued by Ben’s method of fighting, and promotes him to a full-pledged Galactic Enforcer. He says he’d rather not, but Ultimos tells him to keep it anyway. Gwen thought that he liked them, but it seems that he was better off with Max and Gwen. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The gang encounters SixSix again. *Ben becomes a temporary member of the Galactic Enforcers. Debuts *Vulkanus *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak *Dr. Doomacus Minor Events *Four Arms' species is revealed to be Tetramand. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos (first appearance) **Tini (first appearance) **Synaptak (first appearance) Villains *SixSix *Vulkanus (first appearance) *Dr. Doomacus (first appearance; Ben's imagination) Aliens Used *Four Arms *XLR8 *Cannonbolt Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia * The trio's eighteenth stop is Pittsburgh. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell Category:Filler